monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Scythe Cat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Toralei Stripe page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 21:46, June 24, 2011 :) Werecats Hey, I saw your comment on the Toralie page, and I think it'd be awesome to get to see some of your drawings. I kind of have a thing for werecats, cat creatures and nekomimi characters too :) Can't wait for a Toralie doll, and hopefully a Meowlody and Purrsephone twin pack -- Deuce Gorgon needs MORE SCREEN TIME! 22:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ''REPLY: Hey there! Thanks for the reply on Toralei's page! I can appreciate that alot! ;)'' I have a lot of old drawings, but hey! It doesn't hurt to post them at all! ;) Here's some old drawings of catgirls: I drew this when I was an 6th Grader(left). I drew this just last year! ^^ (This pose was inspired by Lagoona's dance in the Monster High Music Video, BTW!)(right) http://i119.photobucket.com/albums/o148/KatXYZ/avatar/Sketch-Catgirls.png Scythe Cat 22:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Reply back and reveal yourself to me! >:3 : REPLY: Awesome, you're a pretty good artist. Deleted picture I deleted the pic as you requested. If you were worried because it was showing up in the thumbnails (to the right), it usually gets replaced by new pics pretty quickly, so if you ever feel like re-uploading it you don't have to be concerned. Let me know if I can help with anything else! -Lehall 00:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for your comments! Your art is really good, I like it a lot! I am also pretty excited to see a Purrsephone/Meowlody doll two-pack someday, I hope it happens soon! Shofiecat 23:19, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Were you the person that wrote on Lehal's page about the 7-10 year olds? If so,I am between those ages and you cant criticize people!!!!!!!!!! I mean your not much older than me and thats causing drama!!! I'm sorry but i agree with Lehal!!! You know that this was made for all ages not just for 11& up!!!!!!!!!! It's not nice and I'm sure a lot of kids my age feel the same way!! I dont Understand why it matters? I think you need to accept it!!!! It"s not fair at all!!! please leave a messege on my talk page! I will get to you as soon as i can Ariannanedeff 00:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey I read your comment on Toralei being the one who told Nefara about the party, and I made a comment on it, but I also think you should check this out. http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Cleo_de_Nile%27s_School%27s_Out_Diary#Tenth_Month_16th_Day Interesting... 03:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) What in the?!?!!??! O_O Lol, thanks for telling/showing me that! ;) Well, that is so... unusual. >.> lol ''-Scythe Cat 21:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC)'' ... Hi.....................................Your my frind but you always agree with every.!@#$%^&*(.thing. You love toreli,like Uluckey13,And cleo and duece. And what bugs you.You agree with eveeeeeeery thing.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!By the way, ilikeyour photos And lagoona is to sweet to say that so remeber my real name(Ashleigh) did. Okay,good point. And guess what...................... My names not even Ashleigh,its Deserei its okay!Ariannanedeff 17:35, July 15, 2011 (UTC)